Problème de sommeil ?
by Dilouille
Summary: Malefoy?"- "Hum?"- "Tu ronfles!"


Problème de sommeil ? :

Hermione Granger, 22 ans, se trouvait dans la chambre de son petit ami et le regardait dormir paisiblement … enfin pas tant que ça.

- Granger, je sais que je suis beau mais pourrais-tu arrêter de me fixer lorsque je dors, dit Draco Malefoy, les yeux toujours fermés, alors qu'il resserrait l'emprise qu'il avait sur la taille de l'ex gryffondor pour la rapprocher de lui.

- Malefoy ?

- Hum ?

- Tu ronfles !

- Pardon ?

Il se tourna vers elle, les yeux bien ouverts

- Oui Monsieur, tu ronfles tellement fort que ça m'empêche de dormir

- Je … Je ne ronfle pas ! s'indigna le blond

Elle se releva, s'assis sur le lit et fronça ses sourcils

- Je te dis que si, j'ai l'impression qu'un train passe à chaque fois que tu respires

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu là ?

- Pas du tout, on voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui doit subir ce bruit infernal tous les soirs

- Ne t'excite pas

- Peut-être que je ne m'exciterais pas si j'avais eu la chance de dormir !

- Hermione …

- Non pas de 'Hermione' ! Je retourne vivre dans mon appartement tant que tu n'auras pas trouvé une solution

- Comment ?!

Draco la regarda se lever alors qu'elle était nue et s'habiller

- Mais… tu ne rentreras pas chez toi à chaque fois qu'on aura fini de faire l'amour quand même

- Eh bien Malefoy, sache que tu ronfles deux fois plus fort après qu'on ait fait l'amour

Le visage de l'héritier Malefoy se décomposa. Il était si bruyant que ça pendant qu'il dormait ?

- Trouve une solution ou tu peux être sûr de passer toutes tes nuits seul !

La belle brune encore énervée de n'avoir pas pu dormir une nuit de plus, partit sans lui dire au revoir. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'elle dormait peu, dérangée par les ronflements de son partenaire. Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle s'endormait régulièrement à son travail et elle passait ses heures de libres à rattraper ses heures de sommeil. Mais après s'être fait réprimander une énième fois par sa patronne pour s'être endormi sur son bureau, Hermione avait décidé de ne plus dormir avec son petit ami et de retourner chez elle pour enfin dormir tranquillement dans le calme et le silence.

Draco Malefoy arriva à son bureau au ministère d'humeur morose, ce qui attisa la curiosité de ses trois collègues : Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Blaise Zabini.

- Eh ben Malefoy, quelle tête ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Hermione vient de m'apprendre que je ronfle

- Et alors ?

- Et maintenant elle refuse de dormir avec moi

Les trois compères se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire ce qui énerva le blond. Draco s'assit sur sa chaise et regarda ses amis toujours tordu de rire qui imaginaient la scène où Hermione apprenait à Draco que celui-ci ronflait. Après quelques minutes, ils se calmèrent.

- Vous avez enfin fini ? Comme ci ce n'était pas assez humiliant pour moi, il faut que vous vous foutiez de ma gueule !

- Désolé Draco mais t'imagines ! T'as réussi à fuir ta copine rien qu'en ronflant

- Faut vraiment être fort

- Vous le saviez, vous ? Que je ronflais ?

Les trois hommes gênés n'osaient pas répondre

- Alors ?

- Tu sais qu'il t'arrive de t'endormir de temps en temps au bureau

- Oui

- Eh bien, on a eu l'occasion d'entendre ce qui a fait fuir Hermione

- Oh oui, et je peux te dire Malefoy, que tu ronfles plutôt fort

- Et vous ne pouviez pas me le dire ?

- Ben on n'osait pas

- Merci les gars, non mais vraiment merci, grâce à vous je me suis tapé la honte international tous les soirs devant ma copine

- Mais beaucoup de monde ronfle, c'est normal Malefoy, faut pas avoir honte.

- Weasley, je te ferais remarquer que même si c'est 'normal', Hermione ne veut plus dormir avec moi !

- Elle reviendra

Draco décida d'acheter une potion pour stopper ses ronflements et se rendit à l'appartement de sa belle.

- Malefoy il faut vraiment que je dorme, j'en peux plus

- Tu pourras dormir sur tes deux oreilles ce soir ma belle, j'ai pris une potion contre mes … ronflements

Elle le regarda suspicieuse mais finalement le fit entrer

- Bon d'accord alors, allez viens, on va au lit

Hermione lui prit la main et après s'être mis en pyjama, ils se mirent au lit. Hermione dans les bras de son amoureux priant pour que les effets de la potion marchent.

1H du matin. Hermione se tenait sur son coude et regardait une fois de plus, Draco la bouche grande ouverte, faisant un bruit pas possible. Elle sortir des jurons et décida d'user de quelques tactiques qu'elle connaissait pout arrêter les ronflements de Draco.

Première tentative : siffler,

Echec : le blond grognait en entendant les sifflements puis se remettait à ronfler

Deuxième tentative : le mettre sur le côté,

Echec : elle se reçu la main de son compagnon en pleine face, pas content d'avoir été dérangé dans son sommeil

Troisième tentative : pincer son nez

Echec : ne pouvant plus respirer normalement, il toussa fortement, avant de se remettre à ronfler, le plus normalement possible.

Quatrième tentative : aller dormir dans le canapé du salon

Echec : non seulement elle entendait toujours les ronflements de Draco, mais en plus, le canapé n'était pas du tout confortable.

Bilan : Hermione n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit

Solution : Ne plus jamais dormir avec cet imbécile de Malefoy !

Le lendemain, après avoir avalé trois cafés pour rester éveiller la journée, Hermione mit dehors son compagnon en lui criant dessus.

- Je t'avais dit de revenir que si tu avais trouvé une solution !

- Mais la potion …

- NE MARCHE PAS !

Elle claqua la porte sur un Draco désespéré. Draco avait cherché mille et une solutions pour stopper ses nuisances sonores, mais elles avaient toutes été soldées par un échec.

- Blaise, je sais plus quoi faire. En plus, j'ai dû mal à dormir sans Hermione

- Elle va revenir ne t'inquiètes pas

Une semaine passa. Draco était seul dans son lit à lire un livre. Dormir sans Hermione ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il avait besoin de sentir son petit corps pressé contre le sien. Il sortit de ses pensées quand il vit qu'Hermione venait de transplaner dans sa chambre. Un sourire apparut sur le visage du blond. Hermione se déshabilla pour se retrouver en sous vêtements et se glissa dans les draps de l'ex Serpentard pour se coller à lui. Elle lui fit plein de petits baisers sur son torse et il lui prit le visage pour pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou tout en approfondissant le baiser et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

- Tu sais quoi Malefoy ?

- Hm ?

- Je me suis tellement habituée à dormir avec toi (et tes ronflements) …

Elle embrassa la base de son cou pour remonter petit à petit vers le lobe de son oreille alors que ses mains parcouraient le corps tracé de Malefoy junior.

- Que maintenant je n'arrive plus du tout à dormir quand tu n'es pas là, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille

- C'est vrai ?

Elle acquiesça. Oh que oui, elle avait essayé de dormir seule dans sa chambre, mais elle ne cessait de se tourner et se retourner, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Sa chambre était bien trop calme et sans la chaleur de Draco, Hermione n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Il l'embrassa passant ses mains sur ses cuisses pour les caresser alors qu'elle frottait sensuellement son bassin à celui du jeune homme. Ils firent passionnément l'amour et quand il fut l'heure de dormir, Hermione peloter contre son compagnon réussi à s'endormir paisiblement pour une fois depuis plusieurs semaines. Tellement habituée aux ronflements de son Draco, Hermione était désormais incapable de s'endormir sans les avoir entendues …

The End

J'espère que ce petit One Shot vous a plu ^^

Il m'est venu en tête en regardant mon père endormi sur son lit, en ronflant vraiment très fort. Je me demandais comment ma mère arrivait à dormir à côté de tant bruit puis je me suis dit qu'avec le temps le bruit de ses ronflements ne la dérangeait plus x) lool

Reviews ?? Je prie pour que oui :D

Bisous à tous


End file.
